


Red Wings

by waywardrose



Series: Me and The Devil [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Menstruation, Oral Sex, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrose/pseuds/waywardrose
Summary: So, you laid there and bled onto an overnight pad that had to be the length of a regulation cricket bat.





	Red Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: speaking as someone currently on their period, I’m missing vamp!kylo 🥺
> 
> I know this is a little late to assuage your suffering, sweetheart. Please forgive me. Let vamp!Kylo make it all better. 😎 Thank you for reaching out to me, by the way, and I hope you’re stocked up with the good shit for next time!

You stared at the dark ceiling of your bedroom and prayed for the painkillers to kick in. The day had been hell. You bled on your favorite underwear, almost ruined your pants. Every chair was uncomfortable. You’d been groggy all day until it was time to sleep. Now cramps were keeping you company.

You debated over scrolling through the same three apps on your phone until your eyelids were heavy. But that would involve movement on your part, and you couldn’t be assed.

So, you laid there and bled onto an overnight pad that had to be the length of a regulation cricket bat.

Moreover, your blanket felt like too much all of a sudden. It wasn’t heavy, and you weren’t too warm, but something about it wasn’t right. You needed the air on your skin. You pushed and wiggled it down to mid-hip.

As if your hands had a mind of their own, your palms slinked over your torso. They barely paused at the mounds of your breasts before going above your head. You stretched with a sigh and then sunk into mattress.

Mist billowed from under the mussed blanket, and your breath caught. You tried moving your hands, but you couldn’t. You whimpered at being so helpless, as though caught in a snare.

The blanket puffed up, and the mattress dipped with a new weight. Your knees were eased apart as the mist started to solidify. From under the blanket, red eyes blinked at you. The impression of hands next to your thighs manifested next. You arched your back and bumped into someone much firmer than mist.

That someone gently shushed you.

“Kylo…” you whispered.

Wordlessly, he gathered your sleep-shirt at your waist and kissed the skin right above the waistband of your underwear. His lips were soft and tender. His hands cupped your hips as he kissed his way to one side.

You wanted to touch him, comb your fingers through his heavy hair.

“I can smell your blood,” he murmured and sucked at your side.

His fangs grazed your skin. The threat of them had you stiffening. You didn’t know if it was in fear or desire. He squeezed your hips with affection and kissed his way back to your bellybutton.

Kylo sat up to run his hands over your stomach and down your naked thighs. Even in the dark, you could make out his bare chest with its smooth, pale skin. His eyes weren’t glowing in hunger anymore, either. You rubbed your legs against his in a pseudo-hug.

“Are you in pain?”

You shrugged as much as you could with your hands restrained. “I took something.”

“You should’ve called on me.”

That earned him a snort. He never gave you a number to call. You wondered if he even had a phone. You didn’t think vampires had much use for phones, anyway.

“Call on me,” he insisted.

“How?”

He crawled over you and laid his body on top of you. It should’ve been too much. He was densely muscled and so tall, but the weight, the heat, of him was perfect. He looked into your eyes as he rested a hand on your breastbone.

_“Call on me.”_

His touch made you aware of something that had been in you for a long time. It was the crash of ocean waves and the first touch of his lips and a riot of blossoms snapping open in spring. It almost hurt. It was almost too much. It was all him. It was _connection._

You lost yourself as you panted through it. You were tattooed from the inside—now inflamed and owned.

There were fingers working your underwear down. The stiff pad caught on your thighs, but gave with a slight tug. You wordlessly protested because of the blood. However, Kylo paid your whine no mind.

Once you were free of your underwear, he propelled your thighs up and open. Your body protested for a moment. You forced yourself to relax in his hold. He was strong enough to support you.

He snaked down the bed and then groaned to himself. “Two of my favorite things.”

It was the only warning you had before he licked up your blood-soaked pussy. His tongue was so wet and velvety—creamy like you imagined. He dipped down to lick another stripe. This time from your asshole to your clit. Then he did it again.

He swirled his tongue around your clit and gave it a sucking kiss. Your hips jolted forward on their own. He crooned some encouragement, but it seemed like it was more for his own ears.

Kylo dragged his tongue down your wet folds to your tender opening and slid right inside. It was the right kind of penetration. His tongue was soft and supple. You both moaned at the same time for different reasons.

You heard him swallow and groan. He pressed his face tighter to you, his nose rubbing against your clit as he fucked you with his tongue. He slanted his face from one side to the other. His plush lips brushed against the alighted nerves of your pussy.

You whimpered for more, for climax, for him to fucking _devour_ you.

And he took mercy on you. He went back to your clit and laved it and licked it and finally latched on to it to rhythmically suck. Your eyes went wide in the dark, seeing nothing but shadows in your moonless room. You keened and moved against his sinful mouth.

Until you couldn’t move anymore. Everything below the waist went rigid. Your breath snagged in your throat. You couldn’t feel your heart. For a second, you were dying.

Then it all rushed out: your breath, your strength, your ecstasy.

You hid your face against your arm and sobbed as orgasm went on and on. Your cunt throbbed with heat and renewed wetness. The only thing keeping you from collapsing were Kylo’s big hands holding the back of your thighs.

His mouth slid down your pussy to push his tongue in again. That modest penetration had you moaning and sagging. You let your head flop back as he drank down your come and blood.

His hands smoothed around your hips to cradle your ass. You let your legs fall open in your weakened state, because you couldn’t hold them where he’d had them. He suddenly lifted your lower half off the bed and dragged you to his mouth.

When he wiggled his tongue back inside you, it felt thicker, longer. More tensile than a normal tongue. It felt surprisingly good, and you mewled.

_Give me everything._

You wanted to obey, but you didn’t know how. Although it seemed your body knew. You felt the ooze of blood, hot and thick in your cunt. It didn’t hurt, nor did it feel demanding. It was a different type of release.

Kylo sucked up your blood. His tongue undulated inside you, even pressing against your g-spot. The tension drained from you along with your uterine blood. It was sweet relief.

You asked for use of your hands. You needed to come with his tongue deep inside you. He let out a smothered grunt, and you found your hands free. You steadied yourself with one hand spread on the bed while you reached between your legs with the other.

The first touch to your clit made you writhe in his fervent hold. Together, you found a devastating rhythm which had you on the precipice of orgasm. He knew, like he always knew, and he drove his unnatural tongue deep inside you. The tip whispered against your cervix, making your cunt clench.

It set off a chain-reaction. One clench turned into more and more. His tongue pulsed inside you. Or you pulsed around his tongue. It was too difficult to tell. You couldn’t feel directions. You couldn’t tell if you were still on the bed or floating in a sea of bliss. All that was real was you, and him, and your unending pleasure.

Then there were arms around you, a firm body against yours. You moaned as you wrapped your arms around it. You smelled blood.

You begged for it to never stop. And cried when it didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://the-wayward-rose.tumblr.com)


End file.
